To Kiss A Wolf
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Levy is a village girl believed to be the daughter of the Gods. Gajeel is a man cursed to be a wolf in the light of day. When Levy's village is attacked leaving her alone and stranded in the woods, Gajeel tries to help her without giving away his secret. Mostly Gajeel and Levy but other Characters make appearances. Rated M for citrus, gore, and other adult themes.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

 **AN: This fanfiction is inspired by my favorite story and two songs. The first song being Sam the Sham's Little Red Riding Hood and the second song being Bullet For My Valentine's Waking the Demon. The story is, of course Little Red Riding Hood, but with a different fairy tale twist. This story has been eating at me, begging me through dreams and wild thoughts to put it into words for others to enjoy. I do not own the fairy tales or the Fairy Tail characters. Please read and review.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

There once was a kingdom not far from here where the Goddess of the Moon fell in love with a mortal man. A love more true could never be found as Celenixia bathed her beloved Metalicana in adoration and devotion. The couple grew closer each night as the ancient Celtic warrior lay beneath the Goddess's silver light, until one night Salixo, God of the Trees became angered by the forbidden display of affection between the Lady of the Stars and the barbarian mortal. Longing for the love of Celenixia herself, Salixo attacked her human love, cursing him to live out his life as a blood thirsty beast.

Awakening as a fur covered, snarling creature instead of the handsome man that he went to sleep as, Metalicana let out a tormented howl, begging his love to help him reclaim his human body. Tears flowed from Celenixia's eyes, forming oceans and rivers as she searched for a way to save the one who held her heart. Months passed and no answer came to her. Distraught over the hopelessness of Metalicana's situation and her steadily growing stomach, Celenixia came to a desperate answer.

Once her child was born, she'd give the remainder of her life and power to ease the curse bestowed upon her family. Instead of living and dying as a ravenous beast, her descendants and the descendants of the man she loved would live as wolves in the light of day, but during the hours in which they were bathed by the moon's glow they would walk as mortal men again, until the day would come when her soul would dance under the starry night with her beloved again and true loves kiss free them from their cursed prisons.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Crimson orbs watched from the undergrowth of the forest floor as a young maiden glided past, her red sandals dancing effortlessly over the leaf covered dirt path. Her red hooded cape fluttered in the gentle breeze caused by the motion of her body as her skirt clad legs propelled her forward toward an unknown location. Dazzling, sky blue locks fell from beneath the scarlet fabric catching the eye of the beast. Dressed in an simple black dress, the likes of which told of a village background, the girl sang as she walked on.

The beast followed the strange girl through the forest awaiting the moon's glow, carefully hidden so as not to frighten her. The trees began to glow in the dying sun, the birds ceased to sing. Shadows grew longer, darker, but still the youth walked on, spirit never dying. Her singing changed to that of a soft lullaby. The words of her song were hypnotic, but were that of a long dead people forgotten by time. The language of the Moon Tribe of Alikani island flowed fluently from her full lips, the lullaby of the wolf echoing through the trees.

"Sing me a song sweet beast

Of a love doomed from the start

Howl to me a ballet of longing

As the moon and the stars gleam above

Sing to me a song of hope

Tell me how you fell for the moon

Sing of the curse bestowed by the trees

How man became beast and sang to me

The moon and the wolf sing harmony

As the beastly cries echo on the dark

I'll free you one day my love

I promise I'll save you my dear"

The lullaby wasn't as pretty once translated from Moon-speak. The girl's voice danced around wolf as he stalked after her. She walked this path every month just before the full moon traveling from the village near the lake to the darkness of the mountain forest to see her grandfather during the Ceremony of the Moon.

The village gathered all the by the lake every night during the full moon to present their children to the Moon Goddess. It was a ceremony started with the founding of the village. Legend has it that the founder of the village happened upon a blue haired maiden in the lake as he traveled. Her bared skin was as pale as the moon itself and her eyes shown in the colors of the earthy ground. The young woman spoke only the language of the Gods, leading the man to believe she was descended from the heavenly beings themselves. Fearing the wrath of her parents, the man built a cabin next to the lake he found her in and every night, in the light of the moon the man lead the girl out into the lake as bare as the night he found her. Together they called to the moon a prayer to see the girl safely back to her heavenly home. Every morning the sun's rays danced upon her porcelain skin in shades of orange and red. As the time passed, the gods having never reclaimed their fallen daughter, the maiden remained in the cabin with the man, she began to learn how to speak his language, cook, clean, and act respectfully as a new member of his culture.

Then, on a moonless night, the two fell in love. Months passed and the maiden's stomach began to swell. Men and women who knew the man began to build homes near theirs. Slowly, a village formed, but the man and the blue haired maiden continued to go to the lake during the full moon. As time passed the children, grandchildren, and future descendants of the maiden met at the lake during a full moon to bathe naked in the light of their Goddess.

Not a single child born from the blood of the maiden bore a head of blue hair. It was as though the young woman had withheld her heavenly glow from her young. As time went on people began to question the origin of the maiden's birth, her story became nothing more than a local legend, drifting to the back of the villagers' minds. The ceremony continued, more as a habit than anything else.

That was until one full moon in mid October, as the cries of a newborn babe filled the night. The descendants of the maiden had gathered in the lake as they did every full moon when suddenly a young girl by the name of Landi screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground and as the villagers rushed to her side, she cried out a second time as a small newborn pushed its way from her loins to fall onto the dirty ground.

Landi having never been carnally loved, was fearful of the babe. Refusing to name her or touch the child. Seeing the tiny being as a blessing from the Goddess herself, Landi's arranged marriage was pushed forward by her father. Within the fortnight Landi and her approved suitor were wed. Darion accepted the child as if she were his own, much to Landi's dismay, naming her Levalanti after the Moon-speak word Levalantant or Moon-born. The name was more due to her soft blue hair than her birth by the light of the full moon, however.

Fearing the Goddess should take back the child she blessed his wife with, Darion forbid his daughter from participating in the Moon Ceremony. As the child grew older she was sent to visit his father in the mountains during the full moons so as to separate her from her peers who participated in the ritual. Little did they know, by sending Levalanti into the trees they had set her fate in motion, for she had attracted the attention of Gajeel, the famed black wolf that lived in the trees.

The wolf, now stalking the young maiden, was known as Iron Wolf. The name seemed to suit the wolf for neither iron nor steel had been strong enough to cage the large, raven black wolf. Trappers and hunters from surrounding villages had tried with all they had to take down the beast, failing each time. Bodies of the wolf's victims were found all throughout the trees, but, still the wolf had never hurt the blue haired girl singing as she walked carefree through his domain. Five years, she passes down this path as the full moon made its appearance. Five years, he's watched her, protecting her from other beasts. Five years, he's gone with little more than her voice singing songs about his ancestor, Metalicana, who fell in love with the moon as thanks for her safe passage through the trees.

"Gajeel," the girl suddenly stopped, speaking his name softly to the trees. Not wanting her to see him he froze in the undergrowth, crouched to the earth. "You can come out, old friend. It's been five years that I've walked this path with you following in the darkest of shadows. I sing to you in hopes of safe travel and every time I pass free of turmoil. I have a gift as thanks for your mercy."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Two Months Later**

Levy ran through the trees, blood dripping from her blue locks, tattered clothes hanging by threads. Screams of dying women and children followed her as the night sky filled with dancing red and orange light. Clouds of black filled the night blocking the stars from sight. Tears ran from her eyes as her father's cold, lifeless face lay imprinted in the back of her eyelids, reminding her of her loss with every blink. The now cold strip of skin, once warm with her mother's grip, a constant reminder that she was alone in the world as her mother's dying words bounced around in her head. _Run to the trees, the Gods will protect you. Flee before you're seen, my child, you must live._ In her dying breath, Landi had accepted her daughter only long enough to push her away from the corpse of her father and out towards the trees.

The cut on Levy's forehead, pouring warm blood over her skin, had made it hard to see out of her left eye, but still the girl ran. Prayers for help and safety filled her mind as the night grew colder. Trees sent menacing shadows dancing in the light of her village burning to the ground, claiming both the dead and the living in a searing blaze. Fear kept Levy running, her legs burned and her lungs screamed in agony but still she ran.

A howl in the dark, gave the girl pause. Slowing to a walk, Levalanti moved through the forest as silent as the wolf watching her from afar. Unsure if it was her traveling companion or a different predator, Levy caught hold of a low hanging branch and swung her small form up into the tree. Quietly, she moved up the tree until it's dark leaves hid her from sight. Moments later, three shadows approached from the direction she had just come from.

"Where did the little wench go?" growled a tall man to the left of the tree. In the faded light of the dying village fire she could make out a few details of his face. It appeared the man had a rat-like face, his big teeth faintly lit up as he spoke. A thin mustache dripped from hie upper lip as his tiny, vile eyes peered through the trees.

"I swear I saw her run this direction." a smaller, slim man spoke. He seemed to ware the earth itself around his body. He wore what appeared to be a shiny, smoothed crystal over one eye.

"Juvia saw her as well. The girl must know the trees well. Shall we keep searching?" A woman's voice joined the other two but she was blocked from sight.

"Let's go. She'll die out here soon enough. No mere maiden can hold her own against the wild for more then a day or two."

As the group receded, their footsteps dying out, Levy thought about her options. She was about half a night's run from her village in the opposite direction from the mountains in the dead of night. Her friends and family were killed by an invading army from the land on the other side of the forest looking for something called the Wolf's Moon. She was possibly surrounded by forest predators and had no way to ward them off. Levy knew if she were to survive for the night she'd sleeping in a tree. Making herself as comfy as possible, Levalanti began to dose off just as the light began to lighten.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: So this is the beginning of To Kiss A Wolf. Let me know what you think. The lullaby, names, language, and location are all made up. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Companions

**Chapter Two**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry its taking so long for me to upload. I've been working double shifts at work as well as unpacking mu new apartment. I've got new stories out and was finishing old ones. I'm also having some problems developing the characters and story for it. Please be patient with me.**

 **Anyways, this story has become quite a hit. You all make writing these worth every minute. I love the enthusiastic you guys get while reviewing. I love you all. Now, on with the story.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

As the sun began to peek over the mountains sending light through the treetops, Levy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Slipping from the tree branches the young maiden began a long round about way towards her grandfather's cabin. As she ran through the trees, a flash of red in her peripheral caught her eye. Slowing to a hesitant walk, Levy ducked down into the undergrowth. Peering out of the leaves, she searched her surroundings, quieting her breathing and disappearing into the plants.

Billows of red fluttered in the wind as Levy watched through the leaves. She couldn't believe her eyes as her riding hood hung from the branch of a tree. She had been forced to leave it behind with the bodies of her loved ones to burn in the home she grew up in. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the red fabric. A rush of warm black shot past her view moments before she heard a voice to her right.

"Oi, girl," startled Levy spun around to face the speaker. A large mountainous man with long, strange, spike like, black hair and blood red eyes towered over her small frame. "Are ya okay?"

"Stay back," she commanded. "I've seen enough blood, I don't want to hurt you."

"Shush, listen," a paw like hand covered the girl's mouth, silencing her protests. Unable to speak or move, Levalanti let her ears take in the sounds around them. The forest was alive and full of talkative birds and squirrels gathering their morning meals. Wind whistled gently around the two beings as they stood silent. Just out of sight, past the cluster of trees to her right, Levy heard the rustle of woodland creatures rushing in different directions as if the critters were running from something, or rather someone. Voices broke through the sounds of nature, setting fire to the small woman's nerves as her instincts took over.

The blunette slid a sharpened stone from her torn and dirty dress. Levalanti crouched into the perfect defensive stance, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Her hazel gaze angled into a level stare towards the trees on her right as orbs of red glistened in amusement to her left. A slow smirk spread across the giant's face. He reached towards the tiny woman, gripped the back of her shredded dress, and with a gentle tug upward he lifted Levalanti up off the ground. Her wide eyes dropped to stare at her now dangling feet. The voices were closer now, seconds away from breaking through the trees. The need to act filled her veins as she hung from the man's arm. She was by no means heavy, but this being acted as if she were nothing more then a kitten dangling by the scruff of it's neck. In a fluid movement, the man slid her onto his back so that she rested between his rather broad shoulder blades, arms wrapped around his throat, legs perched against his slender hips. Once Levy was positioned, the man sprinted forward with a speed that left the girl's stomach behind as low hanging branches whipped at her legs leaving cuts, welts, and bruises, (slowing only to snag the bright red fabric from its place in the trees) and disappeared into the forest.

-O***O-O***O-

"Sorry," The raven haired man huffed as he placed Levy's feet back on solid ground. They had been moving at a steady pace through the trees in the opposite direction from her original destination. Large bushes as green as clovers encircled the two strangers as tall pine trees let their needle like leaves rustle in the growing breeze. A small stream trickled around them, it's moisture thick in the air. Blotches of wild flowers blossomed and glowed in the sunlight as birds chirped and butterflies drifted through the undergrowth.

"You are a beastly man." the blunette snarled, her pale cheeks puffed out in irritation as she stomped over to soak her scratched legs in the cooling water of the stream. "What kind of savage carries off a woman like that?"

"Oi, Shrimp, is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your ass?"

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." Anger sizzled in the air between them. "I am not some weak princess raised on a pedestal for all to see and admire as a delicate yet beautiful ornament. I am born of the moon and was raised and trained to be able to ward off predators and man alike."

"Sugar, you're gonna need more than a few back-woods self-defense tricks to survive the war you wandered into. You don't seem to get the fact that you are now the most important person in the world. Your life as a village maiden dies last night. Welcome to life outside the walls of ignorance."

"Save the dramatics for the next damsel in distress," the blunette grumbled as she bent to sit beside the lazy flow of water. Softly she began to sing, ending the man's argument before it began.

"I'll be the moon, if you be the wolf.

Two lovers the earth could not accept,

As jealousy turned the leaves a green so deep,

until depression put the trees to sleep.

I'll sing to you, my dearest love,

As we search through time once more.

Metalicana, the warrior prince,

I sing my love to thee.

Sing with me, my howling wolf,

Sing with me of love.

Dance with me, my charming beast,

Dance to the beat of life.

How long has it been since last we talked?

How far has your soul gone?

Does my name ever cross your mind,

does my smile touch your heart?

I dream of your voice, my love,

I dream of your face late at night.

Longing tears my heart to shreds

Breaking my soul apart each night.

Sing with me, my howling wolf,

Sing with me of love.

Dance with me, my charming beast,

Dance to the beat of life.

One day we will be together again

One day, when the wolf meets the moon again,

Love will reign and peace will sing.

Til then, my love, I'll search for thee."

The man came to rest beside Levy as her song came to a close. His crimson eyes gentle and his body relaxed. The former anger replaced by peace as if her voice radiated with pulsing tranquility. The calmness surrounding the two gave Levy a chance to really focus on the man beside her. He was a very attractive man in his mid twenties with strange sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, and a well formed body. She noted how his long, raven black hair stuck out in strange layer like spikes that fell across his lightly tanned, broad shoulders to lay against his well toned, muscular back. His large, almond shaped, crimson eyes slanted slightly inward towards his nose. Small, silver piercings lined his well defined nose on either side and crawled over his eyebrows. More piercings dripped from his lower lip to his chin in a delicate line, clung to his ears, and lined his forearms. He wore a fitting white button up shirt, stained with dirt and sweat. It's sleeves were rolled up, hugging his arms just above the elbows. The shirt tucked into a pair of dark brown pants that fit him perfectly, wrapping around his waist with a lace up front tied in a knot with a strip of rough leather. A hunter's pouch hung from his brown leather belt and buckled around his upper thigh. The man's pants were tucked into a pair of brown leather riding boots. He seemed to have multiple weapons and tools hidden upon his person.

Turning her attention to the stream, Levy caught sight of her own reflection. Her bright blue hair stuck out in wild curly strands. Leaves and twigs poked out of the sky colored locks to form a crown of sorts. Her red dress, once a beautiful evening gown fitted for her to wear to the celebratory dinner the night before, was now a torn, dirty disaster as it hung from her pale skin. The dress was now a red two piece outfit that resembled something a caveman era woman might have worn out of fur. Her feet were darkened by forest dirt and scratches and bruises covered her skin. Dark circles were forming under her large hazel eyes. And her once happy aura was replaced by a dark sadness. The man may have been a wild woodsman but it was she who looked savage.

"Shrimp?" the man's voice stole her attention. "You got a name?"

Levy heard herself answer before she realized he'd asked her a question. "Levalanti."

"Its a lovely name, but I need something shorter and easier to say, Shrimp, a nickname of sorts."

"My father used to call me Levy for short. You may use that if you wish."

Her companion seemed to drift off into thought for a couple heartbeats before saying, "Where were you heading when I found you and where's your family?"

"Dead. My family died last night. All except for my grandfather. That's where I was heading. Into the mountains to Grandfather's cabin." Levy sighed, lifting her head to stare into the treetops.

"I think it best if I escort you," the man spoke softly.

"If you are to accompany me on this journey, may I have your name so I can call you as you should be?"

"Sure, Shrimp. The name's Gajeel."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Chapter Two is now complete. I am well aware that the wolf curse from chapter one states that the wolf descendants can only be human at night and that in this chapter we see Gajeel as a human during the day. There is a reason for this. Please hold off on pointing out this contradiction until later on. Also I apologize for the late update. I've been having trouble articulating my ideas for this story into text. Hope it was worth the wait. Again, I'm sorry.**


	3. Curses

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Look, I updated the story! Sorry, I haven't been on in a while, I've had my hands full with wedding plans, work, and family problems. I'm also updating from a phone that doesn't work with this site well, so my updates will be very slow. Leave a review and let me know if you're still reading this story! Thanks!**

Levy slept soundly in a patch of silvery moonlight. Her blue locks seemed to absorb the glow of light as they shone brightly in the night. No longer in her burnt and torn dress, the small woman was nearly swallowed up by the spare shirt her new travel companion had lent her to sleep in.

Across the fire that warmed her skin, a large black wolf with a familiar aura lay on a bed of blankets the girl's companion had set up for himself. The raven haired man, however, was no where to be found. Not a sign of struggle or a trace of his absence could be found. He had left his clothes, blankets, and provisions behind with the woman. In his place lay the wolf. It's glowing red eyes watchful and alert, as if guarding the young woman that lay sleeping nearby. Long fur covered ears stood twitching upon its head.

The blunette tossed suddenly in her sleep. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as crystal like, salty tears slid from her closed eyes. Terrors flooded her slumber, tormenting her in her unconscious state and leaviyng her sweating and pale. Were they nightmares of her recently departed family or of the dangers still to come? Did demons and monsters cleave open her soft flesh as she cried out for mercy? Or was it simply her heart getting broken once more?

The huge black wolf shook it's head. The girl was strong, but she was young and innocent still. Her life took a terrible turn and she was left abandoned to the cruelty of the world. The creature snorted, climbing to its feet. Slowly soft steps brought the deadly animal closer to the vulnerable blunette. It stood towering over her small figure, too large and strong for her to fight of if he attacked. But attack he did not. The wolf lowered his body to lay beside the woman, his head in her lap.

She's so weak. Vulnerable and innocent enough to allow a wolf to find her sleeping and a man she doesn't know to guide her. I could take advantage of her sweetness, but there's something about her. I feel like I've known her forever. Not as the wolf who followed her as she walked to her grandfather's house in the wooded mountains, but as the man she agreed to travel with. I'm breaking so many rules doing this. The wolf growled gently in frustration as his thoughts brought worry to his heart. What if the pack find out? I can't fight them all off. Gramps alone could kill me. But I have to help her. I need to be near her. Everything about her calls to me. Fuck, Levy, what are you doing to me?

"Gajeel," the blunette's voice startled the wolf as he raised his head to peer into the big brown eyes he knew so well. "It's good to see you, old friend, or should I say new friend?"

The wolf cocked its head confused. She can't know, could she?

"I may not be certain, but I'm pretty sure humans don't have glowing red wolf eyes. I could be wrong. I doubt it however. A wolf who understands human language, spiked black fur, and the name Gajeel. A large man with the same red eyes as the wolf, same name as the wolf, same scent as the wolf, same black spiky hair as the wolf. Seems like a good bet they are one in the same."

As her speech ended, the blue haired beauty lowered her head, her eyes slowly closing. Moments later, her breathing evened out and her body grew still and relaxed, one hand placed gently within his fur. So, she figured me out that fast? I can't show that I know what she told the wolf once human again. I'm already a freak to the pack, I don't want to be one to her, too. I've got to be careful of other wolves as well, we enter pack territory tomorrow. As that thought ended, the wolf lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

-O***O-O***O-

Silence hung between the blue haired woman and her raven haired companion as they made their way through yet another section of forest. Both deep in thought over the night before, neither seemed to notice the wolf following close behind. The animal was in unique in color, a red wolf that looked more pink than red, but wolves couldn't be pink, could they? It's onyx eyes stuck to the couple as it moved silently through the underbrush so as not to be seen.

"Um, excuse me, Gajeel?" Came a soft voice. The small woman had decided to break her silence. "Do you believe it's possible for the gods to curse a man?"

"What are ya getting on with now, woman?" The man snapped as if annoyed to have been shaken from his thoughts as the two slowed to a stop.

"My people used to tell a story, one about a great warrior who fell in love with the Lady of the Moon, only to be cursed by Father Earth to walk in the skin of a beast. The moon gave her life to ease the spell just enough to allow the man to walk in both worlds, the world of man at night, and the world of beast at day, after she birthed the warrior's child. It was also believed that my ancestor was a child of the Goddess as well, due to her blue hair. My father named me after the term moon born for that reason." Levy's voice shook slightly as she lifted her arm to wipe abated tears. "I wanted to know if you thought it was possible for something like that to actually happen?"

"Who knows." The man sighed. "I ain't one to think about that type of shit."

"I understand. I was just thinking that you look a lot like the description of the warrior from the legend. Tall, tan, and muscular, Metalicana had black hair, red eyes, and pearls of metal embedded in his skin. He looks like you. But if you were his descendant, you'd be covered in fur right now, right?"

Unless for whatever reason my genetics mutated or the curse effected me different from my fellow pack members. The man sighed, "look, Levy, there are things in this world that people aren't meant to understand. Curses, gods, ancient warriors, and the idea of reincarnation, that's not what ya should be focused on right now."

A sudden howl from behind the couple caused them to jump. The wolf who had followed them stood only a couple feet away, snarling. The creature looked angry. A fire burned in its onyx eyes making them appear more dragon like than wolf.

"Natsu," Gajeel spoke calmly to the beast, placing his body between it and the now shaking blunette. "I can explain, just wait till dusk, please?"

"Gajeel, what's going on? Why are you talking to a wolf?" Levy whispered from behind the raven haired man's back. "You speak to the beast as if it were your brother."

"Levy, I don't think ya should be questioning my ways," Gajeel sighed as if he regretted what he was about to go. Let the gods have mercy on his soul for this, "especially since ya yerself have spoken with a beast as if it were a close friend."


End file.
